The Young Avengers:Eternal Struggle
by Calvinize
Summary: A more In-depth version of the Young Avengers. This includes Sex, Cursing, Drug Abuse and graphic death.
1. Billy

The Young Avengers: Eternal Struggle

**I know the first one was a bit dull but it's like trying to give personality who doesn't really have it yet. I promise Eli will get less boring and more like himself in the later comic. Now that the part I deemed the most difficult I can have some fun. Now on to Billy.**

Billy

Hi, I'm Billy Kaplan and I like Billy so just call me that. I'm different from most in that my parents are extremely overbearing. They make me study all day I love them but I wish they would just chill out. I'm in 11th grade at my high school. My high school experience has always been rocky. I came out in the 9th grade and that basically made me a bigger target since. I'm Jewish and gay that's like a double whammy. My friends say I don't look Jewish so I don't get noticed easily by bullies or John Kesler. He's my number one bully and he makes it known. He already didn't like the fact that I was Jewish and now that he knows I'm gay he's allowed to have his fun. I hate going to school now because I know he's there. Telling my parents isn't how a man handles his problems so I just put up with it.

One day I was honestly scared for the first time in a very long time. I had been on my way to AP Spanish when John stopped me in the hall. He pushed me up against the locker and said meet me at the old weight training room. I knew this was a room that was abandoned and that nobody could hear my screams of help when he beat the living shit out of me for living in his world. I also knew that Disobeying meant a much worse punishment so I agreed and he punched me in the stomach and walked off. I prayed this day would be slow so I could at least hold off on the impending beat down that was coming. This was obviously not the case because god made that clock speed up just as a big FUCK YOU to me. It was time and I slowly baby stepped toward the door to the old training room. I stood outside the door for what seemed an eternity trying to get the courage to open the door. Luckily John opened it for me. "What took you faggot were you stealing some money you dirty rat" the huge blond said as he gripped my neck attempting to strangle me. At this point it was getting hard to breathe and I was feeling in my legs. He saw that I was dying and he slammed me to the ground. I was trying to gasp for air when he punched me in the face. Two more punches came in toe when he decided to switch it up by kicking me in the gut. This however was just the beginning of what he had planned.

He then punched me in the nose and then he asked me if I was ready for the present. I was baffled .Wasn't my present being allowed to leave here alive and not being killed and dumped in a goal for the janitor to clean up. What could he possibly have that he deemed a gift to me. He started undoing his zipper. He said "well since your a faggot and I know you ain't getting any. I'll do you a favor suck my cock and I won't beat the shit out of you for a week." I went insane for a few moments. A week seriously just a week. He beats me every day and he thinks a week is a good deal. I started to laugh albeit subconsciously. I started to cry and couldn't stop laughing. He said "What the fuck are you laughing at you rat faggot." He kicked me in the ribs and it knocked me out of my small outburst of insanity. "Whats your choice dreidel sucker?" the the light haired gargantuan snarked at me. I said with all the remaining strength in my body I yelled "FUCK OFF" with all my strength going I felt like I could pass out. "Not a smart choice Fudge packer. I tried to let you get something out of this but oh well. I tried to be fucking humanitarian and look what happens. Now you don't get a choice. Your gonna suck my cock or I will kill you." He pulled out a pocket knife. At this point I knew it was do what he says or die. I want to say I knocked it out of his hands and somehow beat the fuck out of him. Well that's not realistic and it certainly isn't what happened. I got up on my knees tears streaming down my face and inched toward him. I unzipped his pants pulled down his underwear. His cock wasn't a wonderful sight. It was 6 inches and was certainly hard as a rock. I closed my eyes and put my mouth around it. He was making sick grunts about how good it felt. I wanted to bite it and punch him in the balls. "If you get any ideas I'll cut your head off and deliver it to your mom" the budding psychopath said laughing. I could see his balls tighten and new what was coming. I tried to pull out but he pushed my head towards his crotch. "Here it is, finish the job like the bitch you are" he yelled and with 3 squirts his seed was slowly going down my throat. It tasted horribly but mostly because I couldn't stop him. He pulled out and finally let me breathe. I had no choice but to swallow so I did. "Your better than my girlfriend. Were gonna have to do this again. How about tomorrow." He laughed and then told me to clean myself up I looked pathetic. He walked off and left me in the middle of the weight room alone. For the first time I felt safe that day. I went to the bathroom in the weight room and tried to clean myself up. I wiped the blood from my face and tried to get it from my nose but he had broken it so it was too late. With blood dripping out of my nose I headed for central park. It was sort of a safe haven for me. I found a park bench and sat down. I knew the correct term for what just happened. I was in complete denial. I had seen so many lifetime movies that I always said that would never happen to me. It did and I couldn't accept it. I was losing my mind and doing everything I could do to keep it together. That park bench and me going slightly insane might have changed my life.

After a while my crying turned to small sobs and I began to slowly recover. Someone with a scarlet hoodie entered the park. They were walking toward me slowly so I tried to stop crying and look like I was okay. That was much easier said than done. The person jogged over to me and asked if I was okay. I quickly tried to wipe off my face because I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. I said I was fine but the apparent woman wouldn't take that for an answer. She took her hoodie down and to my surprise it was the Scarlet Witch. She sat down with me and asked me what happened. I told her everything except about well you know. I probably sounded so pathetic and the fact that she was my favorite Avenger did not help. "Believe in yourself and stand up for what you believe in and he can never hurt you."

"I think he already has and standing up for myself might get me killed."

"You can win your much more powerful than you know."

"I don't think I stand a chance with his simian strength."

"You can just use your strengths" and with that she touched my nose and with a red flash I was healed. My physical wounds at least. I went home and went straight to my room and lied on my bed until the next day. I decided I would avoid John at all cost.

I did just as I said for a few weeks and finding out his schedule and being on the opposite side of school every time the bell rang. Then assuredly he found another victim. It was Terry Hernandez. A poor American born child of Mexican immigrants. John loves his minorities. He began to punch terry in the stomach. I couldn't just let him beat him up so I decided I would step in. "Hey John put him down" I said trying to gather courage. He threw Terry away at a trash can and put his focus on me. I told him that if he was gonna attack someone it would be me and not him. He said that was fine and picked me up by my shirt. I said wait but before I do I need to say something. He put me down and said "oh it must be your last words." Well if they were my last words I was gonna go out with a bang. I asked him "why?" He said "why what?"

"Why do you pick on me? What did I do to you to deserve this?"

" 'Cause your a dirty faggot who steals. What more reasons do I need?"

"Why did you do what you did to me yesterday? I didn't deserve that. I can't sleep at night because all I see is you."

"what are you taking about? I didn't do anything yesterday" in a low voice he told me to shut up.

"you don't remember what you did. How could you forget? You said I was better than your girlfriend."

"listen faggot, I don't know what you're talking about. You must be going crazy.

"Oh then let me refresh your memory. You rap..." I couldn't finish the sentence. There were so many people around. They would all know I was raped. I was to scared to say it. Before I could react however he pushed me down on the ground and was ready to punch and swung. I caught his fist and yelled don't touch me. However something was wrong. I was emanating a blue light and I blasted John away. It started to burn though. My felt as though it was on fire and I couldn't put it out. I was going Berserk and couldn't control it. I ran out of school to get away from people. The Scarlet Witch was right I had power but I couldn't control mine. I ran to Avengers Mansion but they were gone. I was alone and by that time my powers had calmed down. I went to central park to sit down and rest. I started crying because in the span of 1 week my life had gone to shit. Just then a boy dressed up like a teenage iron man came up to me. "Are you okay" he asked. I told him I was fine and asked what he wanted. He said that he was looking for the next Avengers. I asked him why he was talking to me about this I wasn't an Avenger and certainly couldn't control my new power. He offered to train me in my new power if I joined him. I had no choice but to say yes. The last I used my powers almost burnt my bully to a crisp. I accepted and that's how I became Asgaurdian.


	2. Eli

They Young Avengers: Eternal Struggle

**I do not own this Comic series I just adore. I own none of these rights or characters. I have decided after long arduous debate with myself to make this 1 giant fic rather than 10 small ones. I have also decided to make Theodore Altman the main character of this Fic. Everyone else will get almost equal screen time. He will just be the focus. I will stick to canon as best I can. If there are changes I swear, they will not be big enough to make you go insane with rage. I am going to go ahead and say this now romance will not happen for a while but I will tell you when it is coming. Another change is that I will be leaving out Iron Lad, as I would hate to give him back-story and not use him. He will just be a character. Suggestions and Tips are always welcome leave them in the reviews. Now on with the show.**

Eli

My name is Elijah Bradley but just call me Eli. I am 16 and I live in the Bronx. I often get accused of being an ABM(Angry Black Man). I'm not angry at anyone in particular just the situation. You see in this messed up world where heroes are credited for many things my hero is hardly recognized at all. My hero is Captain America. Now you're probably going "Captain America is recognized all the time WTF are you talking about." Well in a sense your right but I'm speaking of the original Captain America. My grandfather Isaiah Bradley. Most people don't know that the original Captain America was black. Well he was and he is my Grandfather who I also live with.

The US made a serum for a super soldier. Before they gave the Serum to a white soldier, they gave it to group of black soldiers. This is the Tuskegee Experiment. Many Soldiers died before the Serum took to one of the soldiers, Isaiah Bradley. He was the first Captain America. He fought in the Second World War against the Nazis. He was court-martialed and discharged from the army for stealing the costume and attacking a Nazi camp. He may have stopped the Germans from making their own soldier. In the end another Captain America was made and he was dropped into the forgotten annuls of time. Until just a few days ago.

A few days ago I got into a fight at school. It was over how come Captain America and he's useless. They said his weapon was so stupid and useless. Well I told them that a shield is always strong maybe even the best weapon. The kid told me to shut up and well I got pissed. We got into it and I was suspended for three days.

I was on my way home when I got a call from my grandma telling me she needed me to pick up some groceries. She didn't know I was suspended and I certainly wasn't going to tell her. I Told her that I would after I got home from school. I wasn't in school right now and I had nothing better to do so I decided to head to the Nearest Krispy Kreme.

I entered the Krispy Kreme and there was an old lady with who I assume were her grandchildren. A man who obviously was either late for work or had Parkinson's due to the fact that he couldn't stand still for life of him. 2 guys who had problem written all over them. They were harassing the Cashier trying to get her phone number. This went on for a good 4 minutes until It started to piss me off. At this point I stood up and said "hey hood rats don't you have something better to do?" They looked at me and started chortling like a pair of hyenas. "Listen you Ving Rhames wanna be. Don't fuck with me or I will fuck you up. You heard that right, cause I feel bad picking on the weak." The taller one said. Was he trying to piss me off? Picking on the weak? My mind started pushing my body and before I knew it I had punched him right in face. He was on the ground clasping his nose which was a flaming scarlet red. The other thug jumped in to help his friend and before I knew it I was fighting two guys at once and holding my own. The Business man who had a bad twitch got in between us and broke it up. I was told to leave or the cops would be called so I hauled ass out of there to the grocery store.

I picked up the good my grandma wanted and started on my way home. It was 5:30 and starting to get a little dark. I'm not scared of the dark but I know what can happen in the dark. I was walking safeway avenue when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't let be known that I knew they were there I just kept walking at the same pace. I walked down an alley and put the groceries down. I finally found out was tailing me and it was the thugs from the Krispy Kreme. This time however they had weapons, pocketknives to be exact. How was I going to fight them off? Hand to hand I could deal with them but weapons I wasn't so confident. I started to look around for a weapon or something to defend myself with. All there was were a couple of sticks soaked in water and a nasty trash can top. I decided that the can top was better than nothing. I picked it up and I readied myself for a fight. The tall thug charged at me and I blocked him with me can lid and punched him in the throat. Then his little friend came at me next but I just threw the lid at his head and knocked him out with it.

I had just knocked out two Thugs with a trash can lid. I was just like Captain America. I picked up the groceries and jumped over the knocked out thugs and ran home. I got to the front door and there my grandma was waiting for me with a bad scowl.

"Why are you late?"  
"sorry I just got a little hung up."

"Oh I see well come in before you get a cold." I did as I was told and went to my room. I sat there thinking about what I had just done. I had been heroic. I was strong like my grandfather even if I didn't have powers. The next day something odd happened.

A boy around my age came to my house dressed in an Iron man esque costume. He came looking for the next Captain America. This was my uncle who had gone missing a year before. I however had no super powers but he didn't know that. I thought that since my uncle was not here I would take up the torch as Captain America myself. No, not as Captain America. As The Patriot.


End file.
